Christmas Alone?
by Harmon.IslesFan
Summary: Angela and Korsak are in love. Jane takes the news hard and, tried to run away from her problems. One thing though, she needs to get better first from a suspect who shot her. How can she deal with her mother's problem and her's at the same time? What does Maura's part come in and play? Rated M. Sexual / Mild Language. A/U
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

It was that time of the year once again. Christmas time. The malls where packed with in coming shoppers from over the country to get what they needed. The snow was falling at a slow pace to make it harder for the drivers to see the dark aspalt road. Everyone was scrambling to gather last minute Christmas lists and trees. But, this year, one person is not doing this. No. In fact, she is in a hospital this Christmas due to a freak accident that happened over a week before this holiday. Det. Jane Rizzoli, the wildest one of the Rizzoli clan manged to get herself shot from a suspect. She always was a bit rough on the inside but, they would never imagined for her to be in a hospital for the holiday. Jane sighed when she looked out the window of her second floor room of the hospital. She was in a private room thank god. She saw the snow flakes pilling up one by one on the window still. She smiled as she looked back at the memory when she first saw the snow flakes outside her own bedroom window. She laughed at the memory and stopped when she heard the all to familiar high heal clicks of a certain blonde doctor. She appeared at Jane's door with a cup of Joe and two dounuts. Dr. Maura Isles smirked when she saw Jane's eyes eye the cup of coffee in her hand. She made her way quickly towards her and set the cup on the table side of the bed. She handed her the cup as the raven haired women taken a sip of the freash steaming hot cup. She let out a sigh and sunk into her rough pillow. Maura takes off her brand new jacket that her mother just had gotten her for Christmas from Pairs and set it neatly on one of the hospital's uncomfortable chairs. She settled down in one and pulled up to be with Jane. Jane smiled and takes the hand of the doctor.

"Thanks Maur. You didn't have to do this. I was stupid enough to not see that gun."

Maura snorted a laugh and had taken a sip of her own coffee. This she was proud of. She gotten the coffee right for Jane after a few years, She looked up towards the burnette and sighed softly. Her hazel eyes where sparkling with delight when Jane looked into her's. Jane's chocolate brown eyes gotten dark and she knew what that meant.

"Not now Janie. Besides. I want you to make a great full recovery. I know that my reasearch states that whenever your eyes get that dark, you need sexual intercourse..."

"MAURA! Not here."

Jane groaned in disapproval and settled back into her spot on the bed. Maura mocked Jane a lot about that stuff and she didn't need to hear it from her now. Not when she couldn't get her fingers on her breasts, never mind her own. Her hands stung when she went to pick up her cup of coffee again, and she dropped it on the floor. She sighed of frustration and cursed at her hands.

"Language Jane."

"Maur? Really? Come on now. I just burnt my fucking hands!" Jane lightly scowled at herself for such weakness."

"Language Janie." Maura sing song once again.

She laughed when the chocolate brown eyes rolled in the back of her head. When the Det. , spotted her mother at the door, she smiled.

"Hello Ma."

"Hey sweetie. How's your leg doing?"

Angela asked as she set a vase of red roses. Jane hated the color of red, and pink. Mostly pink though. Maura smiled as she got up from her chair.

"No, Maura sweet heart. Sit please."

"Angela, you need to talk to Jane about something important. I need to freashin' up a bit anyways."

When Maura walked out of the room, Jane gave her mother a what do you want look. Angela sighed and sat gently on the side of Jane's hospital bed. She rolled her fingers around and looked towards Jane.

"Me and Vince are in love."

* * *

A/N - RIZZOLI AND ISLES DON"T BELONG TO ME!

Well? How was it? Vince and Angela together? My god what have I done? I've proof read most of my spelling mistakes and hope it was not to bad this time. So...Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_"Vince and I are in love."_

* * *

Jane snapped her head towards her mother at this news. Her ex partner and her mother in...in love? She has to be dreaming...or at least joking with her. She pinched herself to make sure she was dreaming. She felt the pinch and she cursed under her breath. She knew this was all to real. How the fuck did this happen? Where was she when they where staring into each other's eyes. How could she not noticed the change in her mother's eyes. She looked into her brown eyes and saw that sparkle. She sighed and looked down at her scared hands. She rubbed them and cursed once again as they hurt her from the cold. She shivered when she felt a chill and saw her mother pulling a blanket over her.

"I'm sorry sweetie. I really am. But, me and Vince...Well we have been going out for about a mouth now..."

"A MOUTH! THE FUCK MA!" Jane screamed at her mother. She was now angry with her for not telling her right away. Heck, she felt betrayed.

"Janie, please. Your still hurt. Hell, I should have waited till you where better..."

"Yeah, you should have fucking waited..."

"Language Jane..."

Maura pipped up when she entered the room. She was dressed in her Christmas outfit that Jane had loved. Jane blushed at the sight and looked away from her mother pissed and angry. She didn't want to speak to her right now.

"Get out mother."

"Janie...Be reasonable..."

"HOW!? Ma, you just literally dumped this news on me like a chicken laying eggs. How can I be reasonable?"

Angela sighed softly and stood up from her sitting position. When she went to the door, she was stopped by Vince Korsak. He held her roses as she smiled softly and accepted them. She blinked twice before her tears finally falling. She looked back at her only daugther and Jane looked at her. She saw the tears that she produced and felt like a complete ass now. She screamed out of frustration because, she can't make anyone happy anymore. She ripped the IV out of her arm and stood up not caring if she was dizzy. She needed to get out of this room now. She quickly moved passed her mother and ran into a bunch of nurses who where going to go to her room anyways. They went to grab her but, she was to fast and ran down the hallway and into the stair case. She ran down them trying not to trip but, the second she landed on the last step, she was stopped by no other than Frankie Rizzoli. Jane sobbed into his chest and felt weak, She hated to feel this way because, she was stronger than this. She needed to get a hold of herself and be the Jane Rizzoli she had always been. Stubborn, tough and well not weak.

"Janie, you need to stop acting like a child. Ma needs your support right now."

"No. I refuse to let him in our family. I like the guy, don't get me wrong but, it's to fucking weird."

"I understand..."

"NO! No you don't. No one understands me!. Just leave me alone brother."

Jane pushed the strongest man in the Rizzoli clan away from her and pushed opened the door. She walked away from the hospital and down the street to her apartment. She needed to be alone from her family, Maura and these people. She wanted to drink her sorrows away from the pain she was feeling within her body. She needed to sleep. Sleep was always good right? When Jane reached her neighborhood, she was stopped by a strange man. She tried to get past him but, he stopped her once again.

"Dude, the fuck!" Jane spat.

"Jane Rizzoli, my doctor as been waiting for you..." He motioned his head towards the unmarked police van.

She knew this was a trapped. She tried to run but someone else grabbed her before she had a change to scream for help.

"Janie, it's time for us to play once again." The voice said. She groaned in pain as she felled into a deep sleep. They loaded her into the van and speed away not knowing someone from a second story window was watching them.

* * *

It had been days since any one had heard from Jane. Maura was getting worried by the minute if her Jane was alright. This was not like her to just disappared without her telling anyone. Frankie was the last one to see her and he said she was not in a good mood. He now felt guilty for letting his sister go. He felt like it was his fault for this kidnapping...Even if it was one. They didn't know. When Maura reached Jane's apartment, she went to knock on the door. When she heard no movement she quickly grabbed her spear key that Jane had givin' her in case something like this happened again. She pushed the key inside and turned the knob slowly. She slowly heard a creak in the living room and quickly turned on the light only to see that it was Jo Friday. She was whimpering for food and was sad that her owner had forgotten to take her out for a walk. Maura frowned as she grabbed the food for Jo and filled it with her favorite. Jo barked happily and ate in record time. She burped witch made her laughed. Jo wagged her tail and licked Maura's hand as she petted her behind the ear .She grabbed her leash and attacked it to her collor. She smiled when Jo ran towards the door dragging Maura along with her. When they finished their hour walk Jo, ran towards Jane's bedroom and Maura followed. She noticed that Jane's bed is messed up and not made for a few days. Jo whimpered when she sniffed the scent of Jane and whined needing her. Maura's heart broke as she sat on the edge of her bed and petted Jo to make her fell better.

"We'll find her sweetie. She'll be happy that I'm here taking care of you."

Jo looked up into the hazel eyes she loved. She loved the sound of her owners' friend. She yawned and pampered around the room for a bit and founded a spot right besides Jane's old laundry clothes she never washed and felled right to sleep. Maura sighed and laid down in her friend's bed. She taking off her heals and curled up in Jane's bed sheets. She felled to sleep not knowing her love is out there somewhere in the cold.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

The next morning, Dr. Maura Isles felt something wet on her hand. She opened her eyes slowly and smelt the wet substance. She made a face when she smelt it as she wiped it on her now wrinkled dress. She thinks it's from Jo who, had appearetly licked her during the night or, she was drooling like a dog. She smacked her lips to get the dryness of her throat out of her system. She yawned and streached and realized where she was. She felt the sudden pang in her heart. She should have never slept and, instead being at the mourge with the murder victim or at least be in the bullpen trying to find her best friend. She went home to get changed. When she walked through the door of her home, she was stopped by Angela. Angela looked like she was about to go crazy.

"Where the hell have you been!?" Angela snarled at her. Maura looked towards her beer cabonent to find it hacked. She sighed and realized that Angela had been drinking all night.

"A...At Jane's apartment. I was taking care of Jo and I felled asleep in Jane's bed."

"Oh. How the hell can you think about sleeping at a time like this!? My Janie has been kidnapped once again by some phsyco path!"

"Ang..."

"NO! I'm done with you Dr. Isles. I don't want you in my daugther's life ever again when we get her back."

Maura knew this was the alcohol talking. She knew the dark brown haired woman didn't mean any of this. She heard her door being unlocked and she turned around to find Vince with a very tired and looking Frankie. Maura rushed over to them and helped Vince with Frankie to her living room couch. Maura motion over to Angela to let Korsak handle her. Vince nodded and went to Angela and helped her to the guest house. The hazel eye woman quickly grabbed a cloth and washed it with warm water. She went back to the couch and laid Frankie down on her couch and put the cloth over his forehead as he sighed softly.

"I failed Maura. I tried looking for her everywhere..."

"Shhh. I don't blame you for anything. Jane would be very proud of you. She would want you to rest no matter what."

Frankie nodded and felled right to sleep snoring softly. Maura chuckled a bit and pulled the wool blanket from the living room closet and draped it over his body. She smiled and saw the resemble in the Rizzoli brother and sister. Jane must have taught Frankie to snore like her because, he certitnly does. She sighed missing the snoring Jane and went to feed Bass. She went to the fridge , and grabbed some small strawberry's for him. She set down his dish as she tried to make something small for herself. When she went to grab the knife to cut up some carrots, she accitdently cut a small portion of her skin off. She whimpered at the sudden contact and quickly rinsed it off with warm water. She went to the bathroom and went to her med cabionte. She grabbed a small bandage and wrapped it around her fingure. She sat on the edge of the rub and sobbed softly and scowled herself for such week. She then soon felt a warm angel like hand on her shoulder. She jumped at the sudden contact and looked over to see that it was Angela.

"I...I'm sorry sweetie. I didn't mean for what I had said. I. I am just in a emotional mess right now..."

"I understand Angela Really. No big deal."

"This is a big deal Maura! My daugther is out there..."

"ANGELA!" Vince yelled from the stairway. Angela winched at his voice and knew she was indeed trouble. She glared at Maura and soon taken off to be with Vince. Maura sighed and looked at herself in the mirror. She had dark circles under her eyes from not sleeping. She needed sleep and wanted to find Jane. She needs to try and balance these things out. She needed...

"Maura?" Asked a soft voice. She spun around to see no other than Tommy Rizzoli, Jane's third younger brother. He looked terrifyed of what was happening downstairs and to his family.

"I...I need sleep Tommy. I just can't sleep knowing my love is out there somewhere."

Her love? Maura laughed softly at this. Jane didn't belong to her, why would she think this? Ah. Yes of course. Halluacations start on day three with out no sleep. She was going to go out of her mind in a moment. She swiftly passed Tommy and went to her master bedroom door. She turned back before she headed in and said this.

"Find her."

She disappared into her room and slammed the door shut locking it. Oh yea. This was going to be one though cookie.

* * *

**A/N I proof read this and hope there isn't any spelling errors. But if there is, no one is perfect. Thank you jujuchick16 for always reviewing. Also, welcome aboard maurarizzoli. Review and you will ger ur own cookie **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 5

* * *

When Maura walked towards the hospital the next morning, she was still very cold and heartless. She needed to be strong she knew it but, she could not bring herself up enough to move on. She sighed as she sat on a park bench after she brushed off the snow that had coated it. It was now Christmas eve. The holy of all holidays. She was supost to fly to Pairs to spend her Christmas with her mother with Jane but, since Jane is gone, she had no reason to go. She sighed heavily as she wept softly. She needed to get a hold of herself. What would Jane said when she saw her like this? The blonde looked at the small patch of grass that was now covered in snow within minites. Maura sighed softly letting a breath of cold air come out.

"Hey! Hey miss!" Someone shouted when Maura stood up. She turned around quickly to see who it was. It was a stranger, a woman stranger that is. She ran up towards the blonde and tried to catch her breath. Maura held the pity woman up and smiled softly at her.

"A...Are you by any chance Dr. Maura Isles?" The small woman asked. The hazel eyed person nodded back at the black haired raven girl to continue on.

"Well," She paused for a breif moment to collect her thoughts. Maura didn't push her for information yet because, she was just starting to claim down from her runners high. When the woman was about to speak again, a young little girl ran towards her giggling and laughing. The woman smiled apologitic and turned over and picked up her daugther. They held each other tight for what seemed like days when it was only a few moments. The little girl looked at Maura and smiled a small smile. Maura looked at the little girl and thought of Jane, and how she would love this child.

"My daugther has something to say to you Miss. Isles."

"I, I found this note inside my book." The red haired girl fished around her jacket in till she founded a small piece of paper folded up. She handed Maura the note as Maura taken it gently from the girls fingers. She opened it and gasped at what handwriting she saw...

_Dear Maura,_

_If you are reading this, then I know that April had done her job. I knew April from the time I had saved her from a serial killer and I knew I could thrust her. Anyways, I told her to give it to you whenever I get lost. I hope she remembered it was in her book. Anyways, if you find this note, it means I have been ineed kidnapped once again. I need you to do something for me, find whoever would have killed me or, find me. I need you Maur. I'm counting on you._

_Love, _

_Jane Rizzoli._

Maura didn't realized she had read the note out loud and the little girl squirmed in her mother's tight arms. She reached towards the blonde as Maura went to hold her. The mother gently let the little girl slip into the blonde's arms.

"Jane Rizzoli? I know her. She saved my life from a bad man." The little girl commented who's name was April.

"Yes. Now I remember you. I'm so happy that you are alright now April."

The little girl giggled and smiled missing a front tooth.

"The tooth fairy is coming to my room tonight to give me moneys."

"That's so sweet April."

The mother held her self as she let out a few tears from the relationship she had with these woman. These where strong, indepentant woman and April got to be friend's with them. Well, she knew Jane for along time from the school years and where best friend's with her. Anna sighed softly as she lifted the child out of Maura's arms and into her own.

"I'm very sorry about Jane, Maura. I sure hope you find her."

Maura nodded as she waved by to the girl as the mother walked away. Maura ran back towards the station to tell Frost and Korsak what she had just discovered. The boys where surprised that Jane would do such a thing but, where grateful for some connection outside of there case. They where going to have to talk to April though, and why Jane would even consider having a little girl help her. Sean was impressed by Rizzoli but also, concerned for April and Anna. They needed to find Jane's killer or kindnapper if it was the last thing they do.

* * *

Finally uh? well review?


	5. Chapter 5 - The real chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N - Now co-writing with maurarizzoli1. Thank you. Reviews please

* * *

It was near midnight and Rizzoli's team was still working her case. She had been missing for 24 hours and they where thinking about sending out a search warrant to search people's homes. The team was about to leave for the night when someone came running in frantic. Korsak quickly walked towards the person and sat them down at Jane's untouched desk. The woman was breathing heavily from running. Maura looked at her with great concerned as Cavanaugh and Frost stood back in amazement. Why would someone come to them at midnight? This had happened before.

"I...I have information about your missing person." The woman whispered softly. She looked up in Korsak's eyes, pleading that this was not taken as a joke. Vince sighed and nodded taking her to the investigation room. Frost followed him and Maura stayed behind not wanting to hear this. She knew this woman was here for Jane and has some information on her. When they had settled down in the room, Korsak began a session tape and told Frost to begin.

"Who do you have information on?"

"I was up around 12 am in the morning. Don't ask me why, but I had a gut feeling that something bad would happen. When I walked towards my second story window, I saw some activity down on the empty snowed street. I saw a woman struggle to get out of a man's grip. There was an unmarked white van hiding behind a fence that I didn't know about. I saw her go down like, they drugged her. They dragged her into the van and drove off."

They was shaking there heads disappointed that Jane would not fight these men.

"Do you know how old the woman and men looked?" asked Vince this time who was writing things down. The woman shook in fear if she was going to get in trouble from the guys.

"The woman looked about well in her 30's with black raven curly hair and the men, about 40's. They where tall and muscular. I could tell by the jackets they where wearing, witch her leather black. They both had short dark brown hair and one of them wore glasses. One had a dysfunctional face while the other had a pitch perfect face."

Vince wrote everything down and thanked her and said for her not to go out of town in case they needed more information. She nodded and left the room leaving a very stunned Frost.

"She is my partner Vince, I was supposed to look after her..."

"Hey, bud it's not your fault. I know partners are supposed to look after partners but, this was different. She was just walking home from a case."

Frost nodded as they left the room and met up with Dr. Isles and Cavanaugh. They both where sitting down at Jane's desk as Maura let out a sob out of frustration and looked down ashamed. She sobbed in front of her boss and her two friends. They supported her as Angela came in with four cups of coffee. They all accepted by Maura. She didn't feel like having coffee at the moment and was hurt that she couldn't help her girlfriend. It was Christmas day and Jane was no where to be founded. Angela rubbed her back and kneeled down besides her. Maura looked to her and smiled, grateful for some Rizzoli love.

"She's going to be okay sweetie. It was my fault. I told her about Korsak and I. I...I didn't mean to..." Angela looked away in tears as Vince stepped over to where Angela was. She waved him off as she stood.

"It's not your fault. It's no one's fault. She was just walking home."

They all nodded as Maura made her way towards the door. They all looked on to see where she was going.

"Where you going?" Asked Sean.

"To April's and Anna's home."

She left them speechless.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

When Maura walked up towards the front of the old house, she felt an strange odd feeling. She felt like, someone would come out of a bush and attack her. She walked up the paved walkway, and went up the stairs that where a like a yellowing color. She went to knock on the door but, soon relized what she was doing. Why was she talking to them? Oh, now she remembered. Jane. Jane. Jane. Jane. Where was her girlfriend. It was officialy Christmas day and, she was alone. Alone without her girlfriend, and her family. Her mother had kept calling her leaving messages saying to call her back, and to update her on the Jane case. Maura tooked all of her cofendince and knocked on the solid spolied door. She waited for them to answer the door and she realized that, she didn't knock. She knocked on it twice before the woman named Anna opened the door.

"Miss. Isles? What are you doing here?" asked Anna in a small voice. She was scared as she was looking past Maura if to find a bad guy.

"I'm here to speak to April if you don't mind."

The woman hesitated at first but nodded. She opened the door wider and, let the small blonde woman in. She stepped through the door and was hit with the sweet smell of cookies baking in the oven. 12 midnight and she was making cookies for April.

"She wants to make sure Santa gets freash homemade cookies." Anna explained smiling proud. Maura nodded as she spotted April decotated cookies for Santa. She looked up when she heard a different footsteps than her own mother.

"MAURA!" April shouted with glee as she slipped of her stool and ran over towards the doctor. Maura smiled as she picked her up and hugged her as April giggled with pride.

"Santa's comming soon! I made cookies for him!"

"I see that hon. I want to talk to you about something though."

The little girl looked confused as she looked towards her mother who nodded and left the kicten leaving the two people alone.

"What do you know about Jane Rizzoli?"

* * *

Short because Chapter Seven is longer.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**A/N - Writen by MauraRizzoli1. Not by me. Credit to her. I will be doing the next chapter with her adding on. **

* * *

_**"What do you know about Jane Rizzoli?"**_

"I know she saved me from a bad man. She would come over and talk to me when i had nightmares about the man."

"When was the last time you saw Jane sweetie?"

"Last week. Last monday. I was having a bad day at school. People were teasing me about almost being kidnapped. Jane talked to me about it. Then she told me something."

"What did she tell you?"

"She said I shouldn't tell anyone."

"You can tell me. I'm Jane's best friend. She tells me everything."

"Okay, she told me that she was going to have a baby in 6 months."

"Oh my god. Anything else? Did she say who the babies father was?"

"I don't remember his name. He had the name of an angel though."

"Gabriel Dean?" I say chuckling at April's description of his name.

"That's him."

"When did she give you the note she gave me?"

"After she said she was havin' a baby. She felt something bad was going to happen to her. She said something about possibly blaming the feeling on hormones? She wrote the note just in case. Told me to give it to you if she ever got lost. Said that i should tell you that she wrote something with lemon juice on the back. "

"Can you turn the lamp on for me?"

After April turns the lamp on, i hold the underside of the note to the bulb. Words appeared in Jane's handwriting.

_Dear Maura,_

_If you are reading this you would make a pretty good detective yourself. Here's another challenge. Did April tell you about my secret? If not try to pry it out of April. If you can get it out of her you may rival me. I'm sorry i didn't tell you myself. I wasn't sure how you would take it. I have been kidnapped again. I think i know who kidnapped me. Have Frost run the name Tad Williams. If my secret hasn't come to light you can tell Frost and Cavanaugh. Don't tell ma. She'll have kittens. (Not literally maura). Do well. My baby and I are counting on you._

_I love you._

_Jane_

I look up and grab my phone.

* * *

**A/N - I promise, The next chapter will be longer and soon be ending . Let's just hope Maura will have the Detcictive skills**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N - Now co-writing with maurarizzoli1. Thank you. Reviews please

* * *

Chapter 8

Maura's P.O.V

I watched as April walked back upstairs. I told Anna that I will come back when we find Jane.

She said she was sorry and shut the door in my face. I sighed and went back to the station. I had called Frost and told him to look up Tad Williams and a bunch of stuff had popped up. I ran to the station as fast as I could without breaking any speeding laws and was stopped by Korsak. He told me the bastard had a psycho neurological delusion disorder that makes him think that Jane is in love without knowing it and wants to have sex with him. I shuddered at the information and went over to where Frost Is. He was in an emotional state. I placed my hands on his shoulders to help him stop shaking. He sighed softly and threw his keyboard across the room and it hit Crowe in the head. He growled at Frost and dumped the keyboard in the trash as Korsak and I laughed. Cavanaugh came out of his office to see what all the commotion was all about and saw me. He walked up to me and asked if I had anything new about Jane's disappearance.

"I talked to April and she gave me another note. Jane very cleverly concealed it by writing it in lemon juice and…" I said hesitiating for a moment.

"But what, Maura?" Cavanaugh Pushed.

"JANE'S PREGNANT!" I shouted, quite by accident. I stopped myself from going further into detail as people looked in my direction, startled by my sudden outburst. Frost raised his eyebrows and Korsak gulped. Cavanaugh looks surprised as he grabbed me by the wrist and dragged both frost and I into his office. I sat down and Frost sat next to me.

"When did she tell you, Maura?" Cavanaugh asked as soon as he sat down behind his desk.

"On the second note."

"Where is the second note?" Cavanaugh asked gently. He saw the doctor pulling the first note out of her purse. She handed it to him and he saw nothing new on it.

"This is a joke, right Maura?" It's blank!"

"You know I can't lie Leutenant. She used lemon juice so only I could read it. April told me about it. She's a big part of this case. She can help us so much…"

"I don't want you seeing her anymore, doctor. You're causing her family to much emotional stress."

"But…" I protested weakly. Curse my social awkwardness. Now isn't the time to be like this.

"But nothing. If I find out you go to her house again after this, you will be suspended off this case. Do I make myself clear doctor Ilses?"

I sigh and nod slowly as I stood up and strode out of the room in a crappy mood. He wasn't going to let me off the hook easily. Jane needs my help. She needs me to find her and her baby. I need to talk to dean and solve this once and for all.

* * *

Jane's P.O.V

I look around the apartment that I have gotten used to over the past week. I patted my stomach trying to shush my baby. I felt him/her kick for the first time yesterday. This was a moment I wanted to be able to share with Maura as we cuddled at home after work. I sighed and looked towards the snow falling outside. Christmas Day. I was supposed to have a great day today. We had everything planned from the time I was beginning to date Maura til now. Sure, we've made last minute changes, but who doesn't? I looked down at my scarred hands and clenched them slowly wishing Maura was here to alleviate the pain. A tear unwillingly slid down my face. I wiped it away with the back of my hand and took a deep breath. I know she will find me thanks to April. I smiled as I thought of April. She is such a sweet little girl and I love her to death. Her mother and I were great friend back in junior high. April is what I want my baby to grow up to be like. Really sweet and without a trouble if she hadn't gotten almost kidnapped. I looked towards the locked door and frowned. I needed to get out of here fast in order for Maura to find me. I was in no way chained to the bed or anything but I was still locked in the apartment. I know we were in the warehouse I told Maura to tell Frost to look for. Maura was a good problem solver. I hope she figured out by now who had taken me. I figured it might be tad because of the way he was stalking me. When he came in I didn't always get to see his face because sometimes he had a mask on. There was always a different guy with him each time he had come. I am terrified of what he is going to do to me. Hopefully he doesn't know about my baby. I hope Maura will come to me in time.

I hear the key in the door and look towards it. Tad comes in but doesn't have anyone with him.

"It's time. I know you've been wanting this since you first saw me. It's time to pay your dues." He snarls with a look of pure joy crossing his ugly face and handcuffs in his grimy hands.


	9. Chapter 9 - Jane is found alive

Chapter 9

**A/N - Now co-Writing with MauraRizzoli1. Reviews Please. Thanks**

* * *

Jane's P.O.V

"It's time."

Tad held the handcuffs out and told me to hold my hands out. He then proceeded to cuff my hands to the bed.

"I would cuff your legs but you know what will happen if you try to fight me. I will make it worse than you ever would be able to bear." He says with a smirk. "You know you want it. Don't try to fight against it."

"I don't. I'm in love with someone else." I say out of desperation. It wasn't a lie but it may as well be by the way Tad took it.

I suddenly felt my face sting and my lip is bleeding. Tad looked really pissed off.

"You lying little bitch!" He spat at me, "You are not in love with anyone else. You love me. You told me yourself, remember? The day you filed the restraining order against me. You said that restraining order was the only way to keep up appearances. Then you basically ignored me and i thought you were still keeping up appearances. i guess now what you told me was true. Now i must show you what your lover has talked you out of wanting. I know deep down that you still want me. I know deep down that you want a baby, and you want a baby with me. You also told me that when you filed the restraining order. I intend to help you towards your goal."

"You have already helped me towards my goal, remember?" I say trying to not have him do to her what I thinks he's preparing to do.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm already pregnant. Remember one week after the restraining order?" I lie to him, wondering when Maura is coming.

"I would remember something like that! You are 4 months pregnant? How are you not showing?"

"The doctor said the baby was small."

"What is it?"

"I don't k.." I began but was interupted by sudden gunfire outside.

"What the hell?" I hear as Tad rushes out the door, leaving the door unlocked and me still handcuffed to the bed.

"Jane, Jane! Where are you?" I hear and my heart nearly bursts with joy at the sweet voice I hear. Maura's voice.

"In here!" I yell .

I hear more gunfire and Maura exclaiming

"Oh, no!"


End file.
